


Good Grades

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Sugar Daddy Kolivance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Kolivan (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sugar Daddy Kolivan, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: He shoved the paper in Kolivan’s face, “Look! Look!”Kolivan chuckled, taking the paper from Lance’s hands as he practically vibrated in his lap. He looked down, reading over what it said.“And what exactly am I looking at?”“Koli,” Lance whined, rolling his eyes. “Look.” He pointed at the large red number at the top of the page.





	Good Grades

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future, they didn't go from crying in a fast food place to this the /next/ day, I swear xD

The door closed with a loud slam behind him as Lance dashed into their suite. “Kolivan!” He yelled out, eagerly kicking his shoes off and nearly tripping over his own feet as he ran into the living room. His backpack thumped against his back as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

“Kolivan! Koli! Koli!” He launched himself over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions, only to keep sliding. He landed on the ground with an oof, his bag sliding off in the process. He looked up at Kolivan, who was sitting on the chair across from the couch and grinned. “Hi.”

Kolivan smiled, that small little upturn of his lips that Lance had come to love and adore  _ so  _ much. Lance felt his heartbeat pick up, and his grin stretched even farther. That smile was for Lance, and Lance alone.

“Hello,” Kolivan’s voice dripped with fondness. He put his laptop on the end table, and patted his lap.

Lance got up, a bounce in his step as he walked around the coffee table separating them and straddled Kolivan’s lap. He gave the man a short kiss, his smile never wavering.

“How was your day?” Kolivan asked, rubbing circles into Lance’s thighs.

“It was great!” Lance could feel his limbs buzz with excitement. “I turned in my essay to my Professor Montgomery. I think I did really good on it.”

“Of course you did well.” Kolivan rolled his eyes, as if any other outcome was impossible. “You worked hard on it. Thace said that he wouldn’t change a thing when you showed him.”

“Well, yeah, but Thace isn’t my teacher. I mean, it’d be really cool if he was, like can you imagine him teaching?” Lance snorted.

“You should tell him that. Maybe he’ll quit bothering me.”

“Did he send more pictures of him down in Hawaii?” He grinned. Thace had been on vacation for a few days, and had been bombarding Kolivan with pictures of the beach and other places the whole time. It was payback for the assignment that Kolivan had given him earlier: working with Galra Tech to solidify a deal. It had worked out fine in the end, and Kolivan had given Thace the vacation time as a reward. “Koli, we’re rich, we can literally go and join him instead of sitting here pouting.”

“I don’t pout,” he said as his lips pulled downwards into a cute little pout.

Lance bopped Kolivan’s nose, “Yes you do, and it’s adorable.” The pout deepened and Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “But seriously, we  _ should  _ plan a vacation. Spring break’s coming up. I can help you finish the deal with Allura, so that way your week is free. Then we can just ask Ulaz to move around your schedule to fit it!”

Kolivan chuckled, “You’ve been thinking about this a lot haven’t you.”

“Yup! I want to spend more time with you, preferably on a private beach, naked, so I can stare at that ass.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kolivan chuckled, “I thought you vowed off sex on the beach after last time.”

Lance cringed. The worst part about sex on the beach, especially when visiting his family, was explaining why they were covered in sand. The second worst part was getting all the sand off.

“Okay, fair point. We’ll just relax under the stars then,” he pressed his lips against Kolivan’s. He pulled back with a teasing grin, “and then I’ll ride you into the mattress when we get back to the hotel.”

Kolivan let out a low growl, snaking a hand into Lance’s hair and pushing their lips back together. Heat flooded Lance’s system as he let out a small whine, arching his back as he tried to get closer.

Kolivan ran his tongue along Lance’s lower lip, gently biting down on it and giving a small tug. “Why wait?”

“Jerk,” Lance moaned at the words, grinding his hips down against him.

Kolivan smirked, hands moving back down to Lance’s hips, “You started it.”

Lance stopped the slow roll of his hips in favor of groaning. His hands came up to cover his face “You sound like freaking Pidge, don’t do that. Not when we’re talking fun times.”

“Of course,” the smirk turned into a grin, “it’s not Pidge who will be fucking you tonight.”

“Koli!” Lance playfully hit him on the arm. He couldn’t fight off the smile even if he tried. “I can’t believe you sometimes!”

Kolivan leaned forward, kissing Lance again. It was short, chaste, and when he pulled back he was still smiling. “You’ve rubbed off on me.”

“Yeah, yeah, suck up.” Lance gave him another playful nudge. He sat up straight, clapping his hands together, “Oh! You made me nearly forget.” Lance turned to look behind him, squirming slightly in Kolivan’s lap. “Aw, dang it, my bag’s over there.” He frowned, glaring holes into the bag as if it’d magically appear next to him if he stared long enough..

Kolivan stood, hands going under Lance to support him by his butt. He wrapped his legs around his waist, arms looping around Kolivan’s neck, on instinct.

He walked over to the couch, sitting back down, so that Lance could reach his bag. He reached forward, the giddy feeling returning tenfold as he scoured through the bag’s contents. He pulled out a folder, grin spreading across his lips. He tossed the bag aside, ignoring the book that fell out in the process, and opened the folder.

He shoved the paper in Kolivan’s face, “Look! Look!”

Kolivan chuckled, taking the paper from Lance’s hands as he practically vibrated in his lap. He looked down, reading over what it said.

“And what exactly am I looking at?”

“Koli,” Lance whined, rolling his eyes. “ _ Look.”  _ He pointed at the large red number at the top of the page.

“Oh, I must’ve missed that,” Kolivan kept a straight face, but Lance wasn’t an idiot. The jerk was messing with him.

“Well? Aren’t you proud of me?”

Kolivan put the paper off to the side, taking Lance’s face in his hands and giving him another kiss. “I’m always proud of you, Lance. I’m especially proud of you for this. Iverson isn’t an easy teacher. Getting such a high mark, I’m- words cannot describe.” Lance preened, puffing his chest out. 

“Does that mean I can get that camera?” Lance looked up at Kolivan through his eyelashes. “You promised~”

“Of course. I think you deserve another treat as well. It’s not everyday that someone get’s a 100 in Iverson’s class. On a test no less.”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “What? What treat?”

Kolivan picked Lance up as he stood. He set him down on his feet, patting down his wrinkled shirt casually. “You’ve been eyeing that one dress from Nyma’s boutique.”

Lance squealed, darting back to the entrance. He grabbed his shoes, putting them on as Kolivan slowly followed behind.

“Let’s go! Let’s go, go, go, go!”

Kolivan chuckled, slipping on his own shoes, and opening the door. “After you, love.”

Lance smiled up at him as he walked through the door. Kolivan closed the door, and slid his hand into Lance’s. He gave a small squeeze as they walked towards the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Fluff!  
> No more angst xD


End file.
